The Things We Do For Love
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Blair and Chuck are a couple, and this is just about their daily lives. Mostly steamy sex between the two. Defenitely Mature. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Things we do for Love

A/N: Okay, I'm starting a new series, and as you can tell it's about Blair and Chuck. It will mainly be steamy sex between the two. I've got a few chapters planned in my head, so if you like it please review. Reviews always make me write faster! Tell me if I should continue on with this story.

He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. He looked over at the person in the bed next to him.

He was in bed with Blair Waldorf, and she was his girlfriend. How much better could it get?

Chuck looked at Blair, and he couldn't believe she was finally his. After all the pain they had caused each other, and all the obstacles in their way, they had finally straightened out and became a couple.

Blair stirred in the bed, "What's the matter, Chuck?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe you're finally mine."

She smiled against his chest. "I'm yours. We're Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. One completes the other, we're a package deal."

"You're absolutely right, Waldorf." Chuck growled in her ear.

Blair felt his erection on the inside of her thigh. "You're ready again?"

Chuck smirked at her, "You should know me better than that, Blair. I'm always ready, if it involves you."

He kissed her, and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back greedily, tongues dueling, biting, licking. Chuck tore his mouth away from hers, and kissed his way down her body, until he was between her legs.

He lightly kissed the inside of her thighs, before his tongue delved into her. Her back arched off the bed, from the exquisite pleasure. Chuck licked up and down her folds, and expertly swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked on it.

"Shit, Chuck. You're going to have to stop or I'm going to cum all over your face." Blair panted.

Chuck didn't stop; instead he rode it out with her until she had a mind blowing orgasm.

She was totally sated, "You're amazing you know that, Chuck."

"So, I've been told before, by many others." He said cockily.

She slapped him hard on the chest. "I don't want to hear about any of the women you used to sleep with, before me."

"Are you jealous?" Chuck asked, teasing her.

"Damn right, I am."

"Baby, you know you're the only one for me."

Chuck tore off his boxers, and started stroking his penis right in front of her face. Blair stared at his shaft, hungrily."

"Chuck." She whined, "It's time. Give it to me."

His hand was slowly moving up and down his shaft. The head of his penis was swollen with desire.

"What do you want, Blair?"

"That."

"Tell me, and I'll give it to you."

Chuck's hand was getting to him, and he already felt close to cumming, so he slowed down his stroking.

Blair knew that he got off on her talking dirty to him, so she decided to play his game.

"I want your cock."

"Where do you want it, Blair?" Chuck whispered seductively.

"In me." Blair was soaked, that's how wet she was.

"That's sounds so good, it's almost painful, Blair."

Chuck positioned himself at Blair's entrance, but instead of thrusting into her, he moved his swollen cock up and down her wet folds. He wet himself with her desire, before pounding into her.

"Oh, Fuck!" He screamed. She was so tight and wet around his penis that she felt like a glove.

Chuck thrusted into her, until he felt ready to explode into her. They both had their orgasms at the same exact moment. It was beautiful.

As they were coming down from their high, Blair looked over at him.

"I love you, Chuck Bass."

He responded, "I love you too Waldorf, everything about you."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Even though Chuck didn't like cuddling, he decided he liked it with Blair. Because Blair was his. They were Blair and Chuck after all.

A/N: Up next, Sex at Bass Industries.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so far for the very positive reviews, I'm glad everyone seems to like the idea so far. So here's the next chapter, if you like it please review.**

The Things We Do For Love Chapter Two

Chuck was undeniably frustrated. He was at Bass Industries, trying to help his father with a new idea for the company. Bart wasn't the least bit interested, and instead told Chuck to leave him alone, unless it was very important.

So here he was now, doing paperwork in his office, and ready to slam his fist into the wall. After a few more minutes, he gave up and ran his fingers through his hair.

The intercom in his office buzzed, and Chuck barked, "What?"

He heard his secretary's voice, "You have a visitor, Mr. Bass."

He growled back, "Well whoever it is, tell them to fuck off. I'm not in the mood for company."

He didn't hear a reply back, so he figured his secretary got the message.

Two seconds later, Blair walked through and into his office, wearing a skintight yellow dress that hugged all of her curves.

He breathed deeply through his mouth, "Blair, I'm not really in the mood for any shit right now. I'm having an awful day, and I mean awful."

Blair slinked over to him. "Maybe, I can help." She purred into his ear.

Chuck started to get hard, just be hearing her seductive voice.

"Yeah, by doing what?"

Blair pushed him back, until he sat down in his desk chair. She noticed his erection, and grinned.

"Is this for me?" Blair cooed, while stroking his penis through his pants.

"Blair." He whispered. "Oh, that feels amazing, don't stop."

"Aren't you glad, I came now?"

"Yes."

Blair unzipped his pants, and took his throbbing dick out. She started running her hand up and down his thick erection.

She lowered her head, and licked the top of his dick.

"Fuck, Blair."

Blair licked his shaft up and down, like it was a lollipop that she couldn't get enough of. She looked Chuck straight in the eye, before she swallowed his length to the back of her throat.

Blair's hair fell into her eyes, so Chuck lifted her hair up, until he could see her sucking his cock.

"I love seeing your mouth full of my cock, Blair."

She mumbled something, while running the tip of her tongue over the top of his shaft, until he felt ready to explode.

She sucked his dick, until Chuck told her to stop.

"Blair if you don't stop, I'm going to cum in your mouth."

Blair didn't stop; instead she stayed with him, during his release.

A few minutes after he came down from his high, Blair let his penis pop out of her mouth.

Chuck grinned at her, "Thanks! I really needed that after the day I had."

"Well, the day's not over yet." Blair said, as she sat on his desk, and removed her dress and panties.

She spread her legs for him, and he saw how wet she was for him. "Blair, you so fucking wet."

"I know, that's what happens to me when you're around."

Chuck bent his head, intending to give her the same pleasure, she had just given him. But she stalled him, "It's not going to be enough, I need you in me right now."

Chuck growled, "I'm going to give you the ride of your life, baby."

He threw his paperwork off his desk, bent Blair over on top of it, and thrust into her.

"Oh, Chuck. I've been waiting all day for this." She panted, as he repeatedly thrust into her, over and over again.

After a few minutes, Blair flipped them over, and rode him on top of his desk.

She lifted up until his penis almost slipped out of her, and then she would plunge back down and bury him to the hilt.

Every time she did this, Chuck would yell out. Chuck slowed down his pace until, Blair screamed out with orgasm.

"Shit, Blair! I'm going to…." He yelled.

After they had both cum, they laid intertwined in each other's arms.

"Chuck, you know we weren't exactly quiet. Do you think anybody heard us?"

He smirked his infamous grin, "The way you were screaming, I would bet on it."

She punched him playfully on the arm, "What about you yelling?"

"I guess we were both, rather loud." He said, wrapping his arm around Blair. "But I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"I love you, Waldorf."

"I love you too, Bass. More than you will ever know."

They suddenly started laughing, thinking about how the whole floor must have heard them having passionate sex. All was right, because they were with each other, and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Next up, sex at a restaurant, in a bathroom stall.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, thank you for your continued reviews. A couple of you have expressed that you would like the chapters to last longer. So here is one with a little more plot. Please keep reviewing!**

**The Things We Do For Love Chapter 3**

**What the hell did he think he was doing? Was this some kind of sick ploy? Blair was undeniably frustrated, because of Nate Archibald. He had called her out of the blue and asked if they could get together for dinner, to discuss something very important.**

**Blair would have given anything a few months ago to be with Nate, but now it was different. She only wanted Chuck. It surprised her, how she felt about Chuck. He was after all, a friend for many years, but now he was so much more.**

**Blair decided on a form fitting black sheath to wear for her dinner with Nate. She wanted to look good, so he knew what he had given up.**

**A couple of hours later, she was sitting down at a restaurant with Nate by her side. **

"**You got me here, Nate. So what was so important, you just had to tell me?" Blair asked.**

"**Whew! Well, first of all, I just want to tell you how amazing you look tonight." Nate said, as he looked at her with a smile.**

**Blair eyed him with distrust. "Thank you."**

**He continued, "Do you ever feel like we might have jumped the gun? I don't know you just look so different and happy lately. Don't you ever miss me?"**

**Blair shook her head at Nate. "You don't know what I would have given to hear you say those words a year ago. Not anymore. It's different now, I'm happy with Chuck."**

**He looked perplexed. "You don't miss what we had? You can't honestly say it's better with Chuck."**

**Blair scoffed. "Nate, everything's better with Chuck. I never felt like I do now. He makes me feel so alive, like I'm the most desirable thing he's ever seen. Chuck always has time for me, he always wants me. You never made me feel like that."**

**Nate reached over to grab her hand, and started caressing it. "Are you sure about that, Blair?"**

**Blair instantly snatched her hand away. "Yes, I'm sure. I love, Chuck. I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense."**

**He looked annoyed now. "Fine, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."**

"**Well, what you want isn't going to happen. But that doesn't mean we can't share a nice meal together." Blair said calmly. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to use the bathroom."**

**Meanwhile across the restaurant, sat Chuck with his father. They had been going over a business proposal, when he had spotted Nate and Blair. His stomach had flipped when he saw them together, wondering what they were doing together. The final straw had been when he saw them, holding hands. He saw Blair excuse herself to go to the ladies room.**

"**Father, I'll be back. I have a very important call to attend too."**

**Bart waved his hand, and dismissed him.**

**Chuck sprinted to the bathroom and waited for Blair to come out. **

**Blair opened the bathroom door, and saw Chuck standing there. "What the hell are you doing here, Chuck?"**

**He didn't answer her question, but growled, "Is there anybody else in there?"**

"**In the ladies room? No."**

**He dragged her into the restroom, and locked the door behind him. **

**Blair felt a little scared at how Chuck was acting. "What's going on, Chuck?"**

**He felt anger boiling inside of himself. "What the fuck are you doing with Nathaniel?"**

"**Is that what this is about? Did you follow me here?" **

**Chuck barked out a laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, Waldorf. I was here with Bart, and we were doing business."**

**He took a deep breath and continued, "I saw the two of you, fucking holding hands."**

**She grinned at him. "Are you jealous, baby?"**

**Chuck didn't answer, but remained stone faced.**

**Blair sighed, "He called me to go to dinner, and I agreed. Nate said he had something important to tell me, and then when I got here, he kept saying how I should give him another shot."**

**Chuck looked like he was about to explode.**

"**I told Nate, that I didn't want him anymore, that I was too in love with you, my boyfriend. I would never leave you for him, Chuck. I love you too much."**

**He relaxed visibly. "I should go kick his ass, for thinking he can try and take my woman."**

**She laughed, and threw her arms around his neck.**

**Chuck lifted her off the ground, and carried her to the counter, and placed her on it.**

"**What are you doing?" She asked confused.**

"**I'm going to fuck you. If you don't mind, Blair."**

**She was astonished. "Now? In the bathroom?"**

**He smirked. "I already locked the door, so we won't be interrupted."**

"**Nate and Bart will be looking for us. So maybe…" Blair stopped talking, when he inched his hand underneath her dress and ripped her panties off.**

"**You're already wet, Blair." Chuck said in a raspy voice.**

"**You're already hard, Chuck."**

"**No kidding. You're so fucking sexy, Blair."**

**She unzipped his pants, and took his rock hard dick out. She stroked him, and led him to her entrance.**

**Chuck was panting from his arousal. "Are you ready?"**

"**More than ready, Chuck."**

**He pumped his hips, and sank into her slickness. They both let out a loud moan of pure contentment.**

"**Mmm, Chuck." Blair said in a breathy tone, which never failed to arouse Chuck even more.**

"**Shit it's so good, Blair." Chuck said, as he wildly began to thrust his hips, and pound into her.**

**She clawed at his back, as he continued to thrust into her. Soon they were at the point of no return. He started to circle her clit, and Blair let out a groan, and her orgasm washed over her.**

"**It's your turn, Chuck. Come for me now."**

**With a groan, he let go. "Yes!"**

**They laid there together for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. They suddenly looked at each other, and grinned. **

"**Thank you, Chuck."**

"**Your welcome, I'm sorry for doubting you and being so jealous."**

"**It's okay."**

**They fixed each other's clothes, and walked out hand in hand.**

**Nate spotted them immediately, and looked shocked. "Did you guys do what I think you just did?"**

**Blair laughed. "We sure did."**

"**That's disgusting. Yuck!" Nate said.**

**Chuck growled, "That's why I'm better for her, then you. I always desire her, wherever we are. It doesn't matter, I'm always paying attention to her. More than I can say for you, Nathaniel."  
**

**Chuck took her hand, and they walked out of the restaurant together. Back into their own private world.**

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: Next up, Sex at Victrola.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Things We Do For Love Chapter 4

"Blair, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are things going?" Serena asked Blair, as they were sipping a cup of coffee.

Blair smiled at her. "Great. Sorry, we haven't had much time to hang out lately. I have been pretty busy with Chuck. I have a big surprise for him tonight."

Serena grimaced. "Yuck, it's hard to get used to the fact that Chuck and you are a couple. Mainly, because he's a pig and my stepbrother."

"Serena, you said you were going to be supportive. I don't approve of the cabbage patch doll you're dating either."

Serena let out a laugh. "Okay, point taken. What do you have planned for Chuck tonight?"

Blair looked radiant. "Well, since I lost my virginity to Chuck at Victrola, I have a little surprise for him there."

"Way too much information, Blair. What kind of surprise?"

"A sexy surprise."

Serena looked at her sternly. "You're going to have to stop saying things like that, or my head is bound to fall off of my shoulders. B, it's pretty gross. Do you want to hear about my sex life with Dan?"

Blair looked repulsed. "Okay, I try to be more careful when I'm talking to you. I never want to hear the words Dan and sex in the same sentence again."

Blair stood up to leave. "I've got to go, S. There's a lot to do before tonight, so I'll see you later. Do you want to do lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, B. Good luck tonight, with whatever you have planned."

"Thanks."

XOXOXO

Where was she? They were supposed to meet tonight and know she wasn't here. Chuck was starting to get very impatient. Blair made him crazy, but in a good way. He started wandering around his suite, and that's when he found it. A note from Blair.

_Bass, come meet me tonight._

_At the place, where our whole relationship started._

_Come alone, and I promise you won't be disappointed._

_I can't wait to see you._

_XOXO B_

Chuck smirked; he should have known that she would have something up her sleeve. So she was at Victrola. He could hardly contain his excitement; this would be a night to remember.

XOXO

Chuck was outside of Victrola, and it was pitch black inside. That was very strange, but he decided to go inside anyway, to see what Blair had planned for him.

He walked inside, and made his way to his usual seat. The same seat, he was sitting in when Blair had danced for him, the night that she had lost her virginity. He sat down, and waited for whatever was supposed to happen. After a few minutes, he noticed a bottle of champagne. He poured himself a glass.

Suddenly music started pumping from the sound system. A minute later the curtain rolled back to reveal the stage. Blair stood there clad in a deep red robe.

Chuck swallowed hard; she was just so fucking beautiful. Blair walked directly up to the front of the stage, and seductively shed her robe. Underneath she had on a red bra and panty set, with a garter belt.

Chuck started to get hard immediately; he loved her in sexy lingerie. Blair swayed her hips, and rubbed her hand down her breasts.

He started to get hard instantly, watching Blair. She had her hands on her breasts, and was tweaking her nipples, making them hard. Chuck's mouth was watering for a taste. He whispered for her to come to him, but she only shook her head and continued her dance.

After awhile, one of Blair's hands crept into her panties, and Chuck almost had a convulsion. He saw the material moving back and forth, so he knew she was masturbating for him. Blair's breathing started to get uneven, as she rubbed her clit faster and harder. His erection was going to break through his pants, so he unzipped them to relieve some of the pressure.

Blair took her bra off, and continued to play with herself. When she saw that Chuck had his pants unzipped, and that he was rubbing his cock through his boxers, she buckled from the pleasure. She continued rubbing herself while she had an orgasm.

When she had regained some feeling in her legs from her all powerful orgasm, she sauntered over to Chuck.

"Did you like it?"

"Do you even have to ask, Blair?"

She sat down in his lap. "I guess not."

Blair then ran her ass up and down his erection.

"Fuck!" Chuck moaned.

She continued her lap dance, up and down, and side to side, until Chuck pushed her off.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to cum in my pants. I don't want that right now, I need to cum in your pussy."

Blair felt herself heat up at his sensual words, and she nodded. He removed her panties and his boxers, and laid her down on the red velvet couch. He moved his erection to her opening and feeling her warm and slick, he groaned, and sank his length in.

"Oh, Blair. It gets better every time, you're so tight." He groaned.

Chuck started a slow and steady pace of thrusting, and soon they were both wind up so tight, that he went faster. Blair ran her hands down his back, and gripped his ass, moaning the whole time.

"Baby, it's so good." Blair groaned.

Chuck felt himself at the brink, but before he came, he looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you." Then Chuck let loose. Blair started panting heavily, and came with him.

"Oh my god Chuck, that was amazing. Do you think we're ever going to get out of this stage or are we always going to be ripping each other's clothes off?"

Chuck smiled tenderly at her. "I think it's always going to be like this, Blair. We have so much passion in our relationship. I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you."

Blair kissed him. "I love you too. Do you want to come with me tomorrow? I'm have dinner with Serena and Dan."

Chuck made a face of displeasure. "I'm not big on Dan or Serena, but if you're there, I'm there."

Blair smiled radiantly, and they curled up on the sofa. They were both looking forward to tomorrow, because they knew that they were together, and that's all that mattered. They were Chuck and Blair after all. They belonged together.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Thank you for reading; I hope you are enjoying this story. I'm not sure for the next chapter, where I'm going to have them have sex. So if you have a suggestion, please leave me a comment, and I will make it happen. Thank you so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Things We Do For Love Chapter 5

"Do I look alright, Chuck?" Blair asked, while getting ready for their dinner tonight with Dan and Serena.

Chuck looked at her hungrily, she was wearing a red mini dress and all he wanted to do was tear it off.

"You look absolutely amazing, Blair." He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, nuzzling her ear.

Blair felt the heat start to coil in the pit of her stomach. "Not now, Chuck. We'll be late."

"Who cares? I rather stay here and ravish you."

Blair groaned, "Later. I promise we can do that later. Unless, you don't want to go, and in that case I can just go by myself. Although, I think a lot of men will be hitting on me, but if you don't care, I'll try to not encourage them."

He looked at her with passion and growled, "I don't think so. Nobody is going to make a pass at my woman. You're not leaving without me."

Blair hid a smile; she loved when he got jealous. "Okay, if you're sure."

XOXO

When they arrived at the restaurant, Serena and Dan were already there.

"B, you brought Chuck. What took you guys so long?" Serena asked.

Chuck smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that, sis?"

Serena shook her head in disgust. "No, never mind."

Chuck looked balefully at Dan. "Humphrey."

"Bass."

They took their seats, and everything was kind of awkward. Blair suddenly realized that none of them got along. It should make for a fun night.

Blair glanced at her boyfriend, and was overcome by her emotions. She couldn't believe that everything had finally worked out between them. No more anger or hurting each other, it was just pure happiness between them now.

Chuck noticed her face. "Blair, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Blair noticed that Serena and Dan were looking at her. "Nothing, I'm just so happy with you. All is finally right, Chuck."

Chuck looked at her very tenderly, and kissed her full on the mouth. When they broke away, they were both breathing harshly. Serena looked extremely jealous.

"So you guys seem to be getting along great." Serena stated.

Blair laughed. "Of course we are, Chuck and I love each other."

Serena nodded, "I know, but Dan and I love each other too."

Blair let out a moan.

"What?" Serena asked.

Blair sighed, "Your love with Dan is different, there's a friendship underneath it all. With Chuck and I, it's different. There's just pure passion and chemistry, we want each other all the time. Is it like that for you, S?

Serena shook her head. "No."

Blair smiled sadly at her, while Chuck rubbed the back of her neck.

Dan looked pissed. "Are you actually telling me that your relationship is better than ours?" Dan basically screamed at Blair.

A cold, hard rage broke out on Chuck's face. "Don't you talk like that to Blair. Ever. All she said was that it's different. It is different, and if I were to hazard a guess, I would say that our relationship is better than yours and Serena's."

Dan swallowed hard, and let the subject drop.

Soon a waiter came to the table, and they ordered their entrees. The conversation started to flow a little easier, as time went on. Although, Chuck was still giving Dan harsh looks.

Serena looked nervously at Chuck. "So chuck, how did you give up all the women? You were always with tons of girls. How did you give all that up for Blair?"

Blair gave Serena an annoyed look. "S, that's really none of your business."

"No it's okay, Blair. To answer your question Serena, it was easy. I never cared for those women; all I ever wanted was Blair. They were just a distraction. Once, Blair and I got back together, it was the simplest thing in the world. Blair is more than enough for me." Chuck said.

Blair reached over and kissed his cheek, but Chuck hauled her by the back of the neck and gave her a tongue thrusting kiss.

She was breathless again. "See Serena, this is what I was talking about."

After that, their desert came. While Blair was licking a scoop of delicious ice cream cake, Chuck snaked his hand up her thigh, and under her dress. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but he was staring straight ahead.

She felt chuck caress her thigh, before moving higher He rubbed her panty covered mound, and Blair felt herself starting to get wet. Chuck moved his fingers in a clockwise position, circling her clit. Blair felt her world going black, and bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

All of a sudden, Chuck slipped two fingers under her black lace thong, and into her. She glared at him, and decided to pay him back. She noticed the bulge in his lap, and put her hand directly over it. Chuck's face lost the cocky grin, and he moaned very quietly.

Blair rubbed his crotch, until he was obscenely hard. Chuck meanwhile, was pumping two fingers in and out of Blair. She knew she was going to cum soon, so she jacked him off harder under the table. Chuck put a hand over hers to get her to stop.

Dan and Serena had noticed that the table was swaying back and forth. But before they could comment, Blair let loose. She couldn't help it, but she let out a very loud moan of pure pleasure.

Serena looked at them. "Eww! What were you guys doing under there?"

Chuck gave her a knowing smile.

Serena looked repulsed. "In public? You guys couldn't have waited until you got home? That is so gross!"

Blair thought she would have been embarrassed, but funnily enough she wasn't.

"Serena, it is not gross. There is nothing wrong with exploring your sexuality. That's what being around chuck does to me."

Blair threw a smile at him. "We should have waited."

Chuck grinned cockily. "I can never wait for you, Baby."

He then leaned over to whisper in her ear, so nobody else would hear him. "You almost made me lose control and cum. You're going to pay for that later, Blair."

"I look forward to it."

Blair turned to Serena. "Look S, this has been fun, but we're going to take off."

Serena gave her a little smile. "Okay, have fun."

"Oh, we will." Chuck replied.

Chuck got up for the table, trying to hide his obvious erection. He grabbed Blair's hand, and threw his arm around her neck, while she rubbed his back in a soothing gesture. They left, and Dan and Serena were left all alone.

"That's what I want Dan, a relationship like that. Why don't we have that?"

Dan could even respond, he was still dumbfounded but what he had just saw happen.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this one. I wish something like this would happen on the show. LOL! Only about six more days for new episodes of Gossip Girl! Finally, it feels like we have been waiting forever. I'm still taking suggestions for the next place for them to have sex. So don't hesitant to give me an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Things We Do For Love Chapter 6**

**Serena called Blair immediately the next day, after their dinner the previous night. Blair picked up her end of the phone and Serena let out a sigh of relief.**

"**B, it's me."**

"**Serena, what's wrong? You sound very strange."**

"**I've just been thinking about what you and Chuck said last night. About passion needing to be in a relationship, in order for it to survive. I really want that, what you guys have is great." Serena said truthfully.**

"**It is great, Serena. That's when you feel the best in any relationship, when your man can't keep his hands off of you. Do you know how special I feel when I'm around Chuck? It's just so rewarding."**

**Serena could hear the smile in Blair's voice. "I don't know, B. Is it supposed to be like that? I feel like I'm missing out on something now."**

"**It always should be like that, S. It might be time to evaluate your relationship with Dan." Blair said gravely.**

**Serena blew out a big sigh. "Yeah, I have to think about it. Dan is just so tortured, you know? It's not even fun to be with him anymore."**

"**Well, that's cabbage patch for you." Blair said sarcastically.**

"**Thanks for your help, Blair. I just need to think about my choices, and then I should know what to do. You've actually been a great help."**

"**Good luck, S. I think you might need it with, Humphrey."**

**Serena hung up, and Blair sat there smiling to herself, at least she was happy. She was finally happy, it just felt so good.**

**XOXO**

**Blair was outside, on her way to school, when a familiar limo pulled up.**

"**You want me to give you a ride?" She heard Chuck's voice call.**

**She smirked, she couldn't help it. "I'm sure you would love to give me a ride. Okay, my feet are killing me anyway."**

**She had been walking for blocks now in her new Versace kitten heels. It was way past time to sit down.**

**Blair got in the limo and was about to lean over to kiss Chuck, when she noticed his face. He looked unbelievably stressed.**

"**Chuck, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing."**

**She grabbed his face in her hands. "Chuck, just tell me. What is it?"**

**Chuck pulled away from her. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"**

**She was exasperated now. "Give me some credit. I know you better than you know yourself, Chuck. I just want to help you. So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to shake it out of you?"**

**Chuck angrily ran his hand through his hair. "Bart. Fucking Bart is the problem."**

**Blair laid a consoling hand on his shoulder. "What did he do now?"**

**He buried his face in his hands. "The same as always, Blair. He just doesn't trust me. Anything I do is not good enough. He just thinks I'm a drinking, and womanizing man whore. Even though, I have a girlfriend and I'm not even drinking that much anymore. I tried telling him that, but he wouldn't listen to me."**

**Blair softly caressed his face. "Look at me, Chuck.**

**When he had consented, she continued, "I know you want your father's approval, and that it hurts you that he sees you in this way. Bart is a fool."**

**Chuck looked at her in shock.**

"**I know better, Chuck. It doesn't matter about the womanizing or the drinking, because we have each other now. Everything else is in the past. It does make me angry though, what Bart said. He should now what an incredible son he has. He needs to know how intelligent, motivated, and astonishing you are. Not to mention incredibly sexy."**

**Chuck looked at her with a smirk on his face. "You always know the right thing to say, to cheer me up Blair. I love you for that, and also for what you just said. You don't know how pleased it makes me, to hear that you think of me like that."**

"**I'm glad, Chuck."**

**She rested her head on his chest, and they held hands. **

"**By the way, Ms. Waldorf, I think you are incredibly hot too."**

**They both laughed, and everything was alright again.**

**XOXO**

**Blair was just about to go to her locker and then go find Chuck, when Nate intercepted her. She looked at him warily. He held a note in his hand.**

"**Nate."**

"**Blair, I have something for you."**

**Blair sighed.**

"**It's not from me, don't worry. I've just seen Chuck, and he wanted me to hand deliver this note"**

**Blair let out a squeal of happiness, and started to walk away from Nate, without a backward glance.**

**She tore open Chuck's note.**

_Blair,_

_Meet me in the men's bathroom._

_I've got something to show you, that I think you'll enjoy._

_When you're outside the door, knock three times so I know it's you._

_I can't wait till you come. Pun intended._

_Love, C_

_XOXO_

**Blair was outside the men's room, and knocked three times like he requested. The door was immediately thrown open, and Blair flew inside.**

**Chuck pushed her until her back hit one of the bathroom stalls. Blair looked at him wide eyed, and Chuck feasted his eyes on her mouth. He hungrily kissed her, and thrust his tongue inside of her mouth. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. She thrusted her tongue into his, and they dueled for control of the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Chuck broke contact.**

"**It's unbelievable, Blair. Just by kissing you, you make me horny as hell, and as hard as fuck." Chuck said, gasping for breath.**

**She smiled mischievously, and locked the door behind them.**

"**It's the same for me, Chuck. You always make me feel so wanted, and I love that."**

**He backed them up, until they actually went into of the bathroom stalls. He ravaged her mouth again, and started peppering kissed down her collarbone. His hand crept under her skirt, and toyed with her panties.**

"**We have to hurry, Chuck. Before anyone fins out we're gone." Blair said throatily.**

"**Mmm" Was Chuck's response.**

**She tore his shirt open, and licked one of his nipples. Chuck hissed at the contact. She slowly kissed her way down his stomach, until she was at his belt buckle. Blair unzipped him, and his erection sprang out, almost hitting her in the face.**

**She grasped it, and slowly stroked it. "I love this, Chuck."**

"**Oh god, me too." He said with a ravaged groan.**

**Chuck sat down on the toilet seat, and Blair fell on top, straddling him. He pumped a few fingers in and out of Blair, and then decided that she was wet enough for him.**

**He grabbed his penis and guided it into her. Blair let out a very loud moan, as he sank all the way into her.**

"**Chuck, it's so good." Blair moaned in his ear, as he pumped faster and faster.**

"**You're so fucking beautiful." Chuck moaned as he grasped her hips and worker harder and faster to get her to orgasm, before he did.**

**Soon his penis worked it's magic, and Blair felt a huge orgasm trembling through her. **

"**Shit, Chuck!"**

**Chuck then pumped her full of his seed, as he screamed her name.**

**They pressed their foreheads against each other, trying to calm their breathing back down. Chuck looked up, and grinned at her. Blair felt the bottom of her stomach drop, he was just so fucking perfect.**

"**Amazing as usual, Waldorf."**

"**You too, Bass."**

**They kissed each other again, before they fixed their clothing. Chuck grabbed her hand, and checked if the cost was clear. When it was, they both walked out of the bathroom, with huge smiles on their face.**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Well, I got a lot of reviews saying you wanted an encounter at school, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave me more suggestions for the next chapter. You never know, I might actually use them. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Things We Do For Love Chapter 7

"Are you fucking serious?" Chuck asked, dismayed by what she said. They were in Chuck's suite at the plaza, and he did not like the news that Blair had just shared with him.

Blair sighed dramatically. "Yes, Chuck. I'm serious, or I wouldn't be telling you this. He's invited you too, so you going to have to go."

"Who else did Saint Nate invite?" Chuck asked aggravated.

Blair let out a quick sigh; she knew he was going to hate this. "Serena, Dan, Vanessa, and Jenny."

"Fucking perfect. I hate everybody that is going to be there. I'm not going, Blair."

"You hate everybody that is going to be at Nate's? What about me? I'm going to be there, do you hate me too?" she asked seductively.

Chuck's face softened. "Of course not, but you're the only one. You know I love you. Why do we have to go?"

"Well, I'm not crazy about most of the people there either. But you're friends with Nate and I'm Serena's best friend. So I figured I should accept Nate's invitation."

"I was Nathaniel's friend; until I found out he was trying to steal my girlfriend away from me. Again." Chuck growled. He was still made that Nate had tried to get back together with Blair.

"Chuck, we're just going to go over there and have dinner. Maybe watch a movie afterwards. It will be fun, if we're there. Please?" Blair pouted prettily.

He let out a chuckle. He could never deny Blair; she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Alright, Waldorf. But you're going to owe me big time." He grumbled.

Blair let out a squeal. "Thank you, baby. I will definitely pay you back tonight."

Chuck already felt the blood rushing to his groin at her words. "Really?"

She pranced over to him. She placed one of her hands inside his shirt, and rubbed his nipple.

"I really appreciate it, Chuck. Let me show you how much."

Chuck buried his head into her neck, and nuzzled. He would never get enough of Blair Waldorf; she was all he would ever need. Nate was a fool to have ever let her go.

His mind went blank then because Blair had her hand down his pants, and her fingers were curling around his length.

He pushed her against his dresser, and fucked her hard and fast.

Once they had both come down for their high, Blair placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"Chuck, it gets better every time."

"Hmm." Chuck agreed.

"Maybe we can do it again later at Nate's."

He looked at her with shock written all over his face.

"Are you serious?"

Blair shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Sure. Why not? We're probably going to get bored after a while, and we might have to find a way to amuse ourselves."

Chuck grinned that cocky grin, which he was famous for.

"Sounds like a plan, Waldorf."

XOXO

They walked into Nate's house, hand in hand. Nate instantly smiled when he saw Blair, she returned his smile hesitantly. Then his eyes strayed to Chuck, who looked like he was about to blow up.

"Chuck, how's it going?" Nate asked timidly.

"Nathaniel." Chuck glowered at him.

They walked right past Vanessa and Jenny, and headed for Serena.

"S, we're here."

Serena looked shocked. "I didn't believe you, Blair. How in the world did you get Chuck to come with you?"

"What's she talking about, Blair?" Chuck asked confused.

Blair pulled her lower lip through her teeth. "Serena didn't think you would come here with me tonight. But, I told her that I could get you to come with me."

Chuck looked at Serena, who looked embarrassed. "Why did you think I wouldn't come?"

"Oh come on, Chuck. Everybody knows that you hate most of the people in this room, I just didn't see why you would even want to be here." Serena said.

Chuck slung an arm around Blair. "You're wrong Serena, as usual. Blair asked me to come, and that's all that matters. I would do anything for Blair."

Blair smiled triumphantly and Chuck leaned into her, and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and fought to stay in control. They kissed until Serena cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Eww! Stop! You two seriously need to get a room." Serena said, very disgusted.

Chuck smirked. "Maybe we will. Are you offering us a room?" He asked sarcastically.

Serena rolled her eyes at him, and stormed off. Blair and Chuck shared a chuckle at her expense.

XOXO

They had dinner, and the rest of the night pasted rather smoothly. They settled in Nate's living room to watch a movie. Dan, Serena, Vanessa, and Jenny sat on one of the couches. The other one had Blair, Nate, and Chuck on it.

Chuck felt anger curling in his stomach; Nate was sitting way too close to Blair for his taste. So he decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Chuck scooted closer to Blair, and put his hand way up high on her thigh. Blair knew he was jealous of Nate, so she decided to play his game.

She smiled at Chuck, and leaned all the way back against his chest. Chuck wrapped her tightly in his arms, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Nate noticed the interaction between them and gulped. He certainly did not want to see Chuck and Blair so lovey dovey.

When half of the movie was over, Blair extracted herself from Chuck's grip and excused herself. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, and freshen up."

Nobody payed any attention to her really. When she was halfway down the hallway, Chuck saw her wink at him. He suddenly remembered what she had said, and bolted up. Everyone looked at him.

"Nathaniel, I need to use your bedroom for a few minutes. I have a very important phone call to intend too." He motioned to his cell phone, which was ringing."

Nate nodded. "Sure, Chuck. Take all the time you need."

Chuck ran up the stairs, and opened the door to Nate's bedroom. Blair was sitting in the middle of the bed, already down to her bra and panties.

"You look delicious, Waldorf." Chuck said his voice raspy from arousal.

"Then come and taste me, Chuck."

"We're really going to do this on Nate's bed?" Chuck asked, a little grossed out by the fact that they were in Nate's room.

"No sex that would just be too gross. It's A little too disrespectful to do that in Nate's bedroom. But we can do other stuff." Blair said, as she spread her legs further.

Chuck went over to her, and ripped her panties off. He saw the glistening wetness in between her legs.

"You're so wet, I love that."

Blair moaned, as he got closer to her. He kissed her inner thighs, and delved his tongue into her center. He gripped her thighs tightly, as his tongue worked magic on her clit.

"Chuck. Oh, this is what I wanted." Blair's voice made him hornier, than he had ever been before.

Blair moaned and grabbed his head, pulling him more deeply into her, her hands clutching his hair. She thrust her hips towards him as she felt her climax building. "Chuck..." she panted. He kissed her, sucked her, and licked her, using his tongue in every way possible to make her come. And finally she did her whole body shaking as her nails dug into his scalp and she let out a satisfied groan.

Chuck kissed his way back up her body, and slowly her breathing returned to normal.

Chuck tilted his head back and groaned as she kissed the skin just above the waistband of his pants. She stood up and tugged his shirt off, then reached down to undo his pants. Slipping a hand down into his boxers, she freed his throbbing cock and began to massage the head. Then she slowly began to stroke his shaft, gradually picking up the pace as he leaned his head against her shoulder and grunted.

She continued to stroke him expertly. "you're gonna make me come any second now." he groaned, and his hot breath tickled her skin.

She slid down to her knees and closed her warm mouth around his tip. He placed his hands on the door behind her, bracing himself. "Fuck, Blair..." he gasped."I'm so close, baby, fuck..." Her tongue glided over him as she took him deeper into her mouth, stroking his balls with her soft fingers. "Fuck," he said one last time, and then he exploded into her waiting mouth. She swallowed it all, and then kissed her way back up his chest until she was standing. He leaned against her, breathing heavily.

"You are incredible," he breathed.

"So are you Chuck Bass." They smiled at each other, readjusted their clothes, and went back downstairs.

When they reached the last stair, they saw that everyone was looking at them. They looked at each other, remembering that they had been quite loud upstairs.

Nate looked like he was in a trance. "I don't believe you guys. You fucked in my bedroom? I mean, come on Blair, you weren't that horny for Chuck that you couldn't have waited until you were at your own home? Were you?"

Blair glanced at Chuck, and smiled. "Obviously I was, Nate. Always with Chuck."

That left everyone speechless, and Blair grabbed Chuck's hand and they walked out. It was stupid to have come here. Blair decided. She just wanted to be with Chuck, only Chuck.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay, that was their encounter at Nate's place. What did you think? Please review to tell me, if you thought I did a good job. Reviews are love to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Things We Do For Love Chapter 8**

**Blair and Serena were sitting down for lunch at one of their restaurants. Their meals had just arrived, when Serena asked a question that had been on her mind lately.**

"**Is it that good, Blair?"**

**Blair immediately knew what Serena was talking about. Chuck and her. "It is, Serena. I thought you would be mad, about what we did at Nate's place."**

**Serena chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I was very grossed out at first. I mean he is your ex-boyfriend after all, and it was kind of disrespectful to do it in his bedroom.**

"**No. It really wasn't, S. It was a little scheme Chuck and I thought up. A couple of weeks ago, Nate tried to win me back. He kept going on and on, about how he wasn't over me. I found that very disrespectful. Nate knows I'm in love with Chuck, but that didn't stop him. So in my book, he kind of deserved what we did to him."**

"**Yeah, I can see your point, Blair. Nate should never have done that."**

**Blair shook her head. "No he shouldn't have. I mean Chuck and I didn't have sex on his bed or anything. We were just messing around a little. We both felt a little weird doing it."**

**Serena let out a chuckle. "Blair, like I said at first I was grossed out, but then not so much. What you and Chuck have, that's what I want for myself. It must be very exciting to have your man want you all the time, that he can't control himself."**

**She smiled. "It is, Serena. There is no other feeling like it. It kind of makes you feel happy all the time, to know that you're so wanted."**

**Serena nodded. "I talked to Dan, and we both decided to take a break. I need to find someone who is in to me all the time, not just when Dan feels like being romantic. It's kind of been heading south for a while now."**

"**You know S, that's a really good idea. Once Dan feels how it is to be without you for a while, it might knock some sense into him. He'll come running back to you, and be more committed than ever."**

"**Maybe. I hope so, Blair."**

**XOXO**

**Blair was back home, getting ready for a night out on the town with Chuck, when he phone beeped. She picked it up curiously, and there was a Gossip Girl blast.**

_Poor, B._

_It looks like Chuck is no longer into her._

_Judging by the fact that his tongue is down some random girl's throat, I would say there is trouble in paradise between the two._

_Now the question is, what are you going to do about it, B?_

**Blair gulped nervously, think Gossip Girl was wrong. Because Chuck would never do that to her, would he? She saw that there was a picture included in the gossip girl post, and what she saw made her stagger on to her bed.**

**There was Chuck, with some big busted blonde on his lap and they were sucking face in a bar. Blair felt her face go rigid, she never expected Chuck to do this to her. He used to be a notorious womanizer, but that all seemed to change once they had become a couple. Chuck seemed to be back to his old ways.**

**She knew she was going to go down to the bar and confront Chuck. He wasn't going to get away with making her feel like this. Chuck Bass better be ready for the wrath of Blair Waldorf. It was about to get ugly.**

**XOXO**

**She stepped into the bar, and her eyes immediately found Chuck. He was by himself now, and looking very morose.**

"**Hi, baby." Blair said sweetly.**

"**Blair…?"**

"**What's going on, Chuck?"**

"**I have to tell you something." He said a little nervously.**

"**What's that?" She asked, still playing perfect little girlfriend.**

"**I don't know where to begin…"**

**Blair dropped the charade all of the sudden. "You fucking asshole! I saw the post on Gossip Girl of you kissing another girl. Did you finish fucking her now? Is that why you're out here all alone?"**

**Chuck sighed tiredly. "Blair, stop. You know I would never cheat on you. It's not what it looks like."**

"**Right. It never is, Chuck." Blair felt tears start to roll down her face, and was mortified. "I thought you had changed, but I guess you never did. I really believed you when you said that you loved me."**

"**Let me explain, Blair."**

**She brushed the tears off her face. "Forget it. I don't want to hear it, just stay away from me. I've been telling Serena, how great our relationship is and how much we love each other. I guess it was all a lie."**

**Blair saw the anger on Chuck's face. "Don't fucking tell me it was all a lie. You should know better, Blair. You know that I love you."**

"**I thought you did, Chuck."**

**With that Blair dashed out of the bar, and into the night. She hadn't run more than a few steps, when Chuck caught up to her.**

"**Stop this! Don't you ever fucking run away from me."**

"**Let go of me, this instance. I hate you for doing this to me, Chuck."**

**Chuck pulled a key out of his pocket. "She gave me this, so I would come up to her room and have sex with her. We're going to confront her, and she will tell you that I turned her down."**

"**I'm not going anywhere with you." Blair spat into his face.**

"**Oh, yes you are. Let's go. Now."**

**Blair allowed herself to be led away by Chuck. She was curious to know, was it possible that Chuck didn't cheat on her? She would soon find out.**

**XOXO**

**They were standing outside of the slut's room. Chuck knocked on the door and the blonde answered it wearing some very slutty lingerie. She had obviously expected him to come.**

"**You decided to come." She purred seductively.**

"**No, I didn't. This is my girlfriend, Blair. The one I was telling you about. Remember?" Chuck said.**

**Blair looked at him in shock. They had talked about her?**

**The woman looked over at Blair, and snorted. "So you were serious? You don't want to have sex with me?"**

"**Listen to me. I told you that I had a girlfriend and that I was in love with her. What made you think I would cheat on the love of my life?" Chuck growled.**

**Blair melted at his words.**

"**You're Chuck Bass. You always cheat."**

"**Not anymore, sweetheart. This is the only woman for me." Chuck said, as he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist. "Tell Blair that you came on to me, but I rebuffed you."**

**The blonde shook her head in disgust. "Yeah, okay. I came on to him, but he told me that he didn't want me. Apparently, he's too in love with you." She said, while pointing at Blair. She made to shut the door, but Blair stalled her.**

"**Keep your hands off my man, you bitch." Blair bit out viciously.**

**The door slammed in their faces.**

**Blair reached up to stroke Chuck's face.**

"**I'm so sorry, Chuck. I don't know what to say."**

"**Blair, it's okay. If you had my track record, I'd be suspicious too. But just know that I will never cheat on you, I love you too much to do that."**

"**Okay."**

"**Let's go home now, and have some great make up sex."**

**Blair smiled, and so did he.**

**XOXO**

**They made it back to Blair's place in record time. As soon as they inside her elevator, they began tearing each other's clothes off. They made it into her room, and started to devour each other.**

**""You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," Chuck said."And I'm going to prove it to you by making love to you right now." With that, he slid one arm around Blair's back and the other under her legs, lifting her up off the ground. He kissed her gently, then carried her princess-style into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He crawled on to the bed as well, placing his hands on either side of her and holding himself above her.**

**He kissed her jaw as his hands found their way to her waist and began untucking her shirt. She sat up slightly so that he could pull it off over her head, then lay back down as his fingertips glided up her sides. "He slid the straps of her bra off of her shoulders before sliding a hand beneath her back and unhooking the clasp. As he pulled the bra away, his eyes devoured the sight of her bare breasts. He lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth as his hand caressed her other breast. With satisfaction, he heard her whimper slightly. "Now she lay beneath him, completely naked, and he simply looked at her. She wasn't used to being this completely exposed before him - normally he was so busy running his tongue all over her body that she could convince herself he wasn't really looking at her. But now he was staring at her intently, his eyes roving over every inch of her naked body. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but the look in his eyes stopped her. His eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions - burning, all-consuming lust, the deepest love, and, if she was not mistaken, wonder. He was in awe of her. "You are so beautiful, Blair," he murmured, locking his eyes on hers once more. "Please believe me when I say that."**

**"Okay," Blair said, nodding slightly. How could she not believe him? The way he was looking at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.**

**Chuck smiled. "Thank you," he said sincerely. And then, because he felt he had finally gotten to her, he lightened the mood. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to return my attention to my favorite part of you."**

**"I was hoping you would," Blair giggled, and with a smirk he slid off the bed and knelt on the floor. Grabbing her from behind the knees, he pulled her towards him, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He hardened instantly at the sight of her glistening wetness just inches away from his face. He placed a few kiss on her inner thighs before lightly trailing his tongue over her entrance, just barely grazing her clit. She let out a moan and arched her hips towards him, silently begging for more. And he obliged. She let out a gasp as he slid his tongue inside of her, lapping up her wetness. As his mouth devoured her, he began rubbing slow circles around her clit with his thumb. Her heels dug into his back and she clutched desperately at the bed sheets, the tension building in her body. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him, his tongue delving deeper inside of her. "Chuck!" she cried, her back arching off the bed as her orgasm washed over her. He licked the cum off her thighs as her breathing gradually returned to normal. Then, smiling, he climbed back over her, lowering his head to kiss her slightly parted lips. She felt his impressive erection brush against her through his pants, and suddenly she realized that while he had been pleasuring her so selflessly, he had inevitably been dying for his own release.**

**Chuck rolled back on top of her and pressing his lips to her neck. She tugged down his pants and boxers, and his breath caught in his throat as she wrapped her hand around his swollen dick. **

**She positioned him at her entrance, and their lips met as he slid smoothly inside of her. He began to thrust into her, filling her completely, hitting her sweet spot as blissful moans fell from her lips. He was breathing heavily, relishing the way she moaned into his mouth as her body clenched around him. He pulled back slightly and looked at her again, taking in the beauty of her flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and deep brown eyes. They both came at the same moment, and that was pure beauty.**

"**I love you, Chuck."**

**I love you too, Blair. Never doubt that again."**

**Blair nodded, because she would never doubt Chuck Bass again.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Wow! That felt like a really long chapter to me. I hope everyone enjoyed, and if you did please leave me a review to let me know. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Things We Do For Love Chapter 9

Blair awoke to something firm against her back. She knew what it was immediately, Chuck's hard body. She snuggled closer to him, and Chuck draped an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes, and saw that he was staring at her.

"Waldorf."

"Bass."

She smiled up at him; Blair had never felt so happy in her entire life. She always thought that going to Yale and being with Nate were the things that would make her most happy. How wrong she was. All she needed was Chuck; the rest was just an added plus.

Chuck rolled on his back, and brought Blair with him. She was now straddled on top of his chest.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Blair asked breathlessly.

He smirked up at her. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Chuck's smile slowly faded. "In all seriousness Blair, we have to talk about something."

She felt the panic grip her chest. "What? What's wrong?"

Chuck sighed, "It's pretty drastic. So don't get upset."

"You're starting to really worry me. So just tell me what's going on." Blair acknowledged.

"Okay, here goes. Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Yes."

Chuck get out of bed, put his pants back on, and went to his nightstand. He took out an envelope, and handed it to Blair.

"Open it." He encouraged.

Blair felt her hands get sweaty, but managed to open the manila envelope anyways. She turned it upside down, and two tickets fell into her lap.

She looked at the tickets, they were for the Caribbean.

"You asshole! Do you know how worried you had me?"

Chuck let out a laugh. "Got you, Waldorf. So what do you think? Are you going to come with me?"

Blair felt her anger melt away. It was really sweet of Chuck to surprise her like this with a trip to the Caribbean.

"Of course I'm going to come. So when do we leave?" Blair asked.

"The day after tomorrow. Do you like your surprise?"

She wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, and gave him a soulful kiss. "I do. Thank you."

He kissed her back, until they were both panting for breath. "I'm glad. Anything for you, Waldorf."

XOXO

Blair and Chuck boarded the Bass Industries plane, a few days later. They were the only two people on the plane, aside from the pilot and a few stewardesses. They put their luggage away, and went to their seats.

Blair looked out the window, and smiled. This was going to turn out to be the perfect vacation. It was not going to turn out like Tuscany; at least Chuck was here this time.

She was wearing a bright yellow sundress, with flowers all over it. It was a halter top, and showed off all of her neck and back. Chuck had a weakness for her neck. The sundress also showed a bit of cleavage and a lot of leg. Chuck would have it off her the moment they were in their hotel. Blair grinned at that thought.

She turned to face him, but he was already leering at her.

"Did I mention how fucking sexy you look today?" Chuck asked, gaping at her.

"You did. But I think I might need to hear it again." She responded.

"You're unbelievably fucking sexy, Blair." Chuck growled.

"Thank you, baby. You're not so bad yourself either."

Chuck kissed her cheek, and put a stand of her hair behind her ear.

XOXO

A few hours later, Blair had managed to fall asleep. The gliding of the airplane, made for a smooth lullaby to sleep too. She was having the most magnificent dream. Chuck was nibbling on her neck, and had managed to put a hand under her dress. The kisses on her neck were light butterfly kisses. All of a sudden it didn't feel like a dream anymore.

"Are you still pretending to be asleep?" Chuck breathed in her ear.

Blair opened her eyes, and realized it wasn't a dream. Chuck was kissing her, and he had his hand underneath the skirt of her dress.

"You're doing this while I'm asleep? Why Chuck Bass, you sneaky little devil."

He grinned at her. "That's what everyone says. But I'm your devil."

Chuck grabbed her breast, and palmed the nipple. Blair felt herself starting to respond, and she arched her breast further into his hand. He continued rubbing her nipple, and then leaned down, and captured it into his mouth through the silk of her dress.

"Chuck." Blair moaned, fisting his hair through her fingers. "You've got to stop."

"Why is that?" He queried.

Her chest was rising up and down. "I'm getting too hot."

"Me too, baby. So let's go, and have some fun."

"Chuck, we're on an airplane. How much fun could we have here?" Blair asked patiently, although she felt like tearing all of his clothes off and feasting on him.

Chuck stroked the back of her neck, while inching his hand up her thigh. "We could have a lot of fun, Blair. There's a bathroom over there. Do you want to join the mile high club?"

He was desperately aroused, and he needed to fuck Blair as soon as possible. But Chuck knew that Blair would never have sex on an airplane. He brought out the sex kitten in her, but he knew she was still much to reserved to do that.

Blair looked at the bathroom and then back at Chuck. She weighed the options of what she could do, and she decided to go for it. She grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, Chuck. I need you right now, Bass."

Chuck looked at her with a mixture of shock and pleasure. "Are you joking? You're really going to have sex with me in the bathroom?"

Blair quirked her eyebrow. "I was planning on it. Unless you've changed your mind now."

He shot out of his seat, and fumbled with the seatbelt. Blair held on to him, and they ran to the bathroom stall. They were both laughing.

Chuck locked the door behind them. "I'm pleasantly surprised, Blair. I never thought you would go for this."

She pecked him on the lips. "What can I say you bring out the best in me. Or should I say the worst?"

Chuck returned her kiss. "Probably a little bit of both."

He set her on top of the sink, and Blair moved her legs apart so he could get in between them.

"Take your panties off." Chuck whispered as he pulled her bright yellow thong down her long legs. Slowly her pouty little clit came into view, and her moist, pink lips glistened in the pale, unflattering light just above them. Her strong, musky scent filled his nose as he took her thong off. He took each of her firm, tan legs. She was watching him silently, her swollen breasts rising and falling in rapid breaths. He tossed the damp, musky garment in the sink with her top and bra.

Blair began to run her hands from his chest to his huge cock. Chuck enjoyed her caresses but he had an agenda, and that was to fuck her, until she was crazy for lust for him. He put his hands around her hips and pulled her toward him, her taut ass right on the edge, and her legs as wide as she could spread them in the cramped cubicle. Chuck rubbed the tip of his penis against her. Then he slowly eased forward, both of them looking down and watching his thick dick slide deep into her .

"Uunnghh," Blair gasped. "Fuck, it's so good. She put her hands on the edge of the counter and held on as Chuck held each of her thighs spread in his hands and drew back his hips. He pushed into her again. "Fuck that feels so fucking good," she breathed. "Fuck that feels so good," she gurgled. Chuck began to pick up the pace of his thrusts as he slammed into her. "Oh yeah," Blair moaned as her hips rose off the counter to meet his powerful thrusts. He tried to bury his plunging cock as deep as he could make it go with each drive into her heat. She scratched her fingers down his bare chest as he drilled into her.

He could tell she was very close to cumming by the way she trembled and shook in his hands  
"Ooohhhhhh... God!!!!" Blair groaned as she came. Chuck picked up the speed of his thrusts, and soon he was screaming out.

"Fuck, Blair." After he exploded inside of her, Chuck collapsed on top of Blair. She smiled at him.

"That was some way to start a vacation, baby."

Chuck smirked. "If you thought that was good, you have no idea of what you're in for."

Blair was sure Chuck was right.

TBC

A/N:** Okay. So what did you think of this latest chapter? Do you think I should continue this story? Whatever suggestions you have, please feel free to leave them for me. I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Things We Do For Love Chapter 10**

**Blair was in her room with a book propped open on her lap, studying for a chemistry exam, when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind.**

**She whirled around quickly, and saw Chuck grinning down at her. "Chuck. You scared the living daylights out of me. What's the meaning of sneaking up behind me?" She asked sternly.**

"**Well Waldorf, you just looked so delectable that I had to wrap my arms around you. I couldn't resist." Chuck said playfully.**

**Blair smiled at hearing this, and reached up to grab his collar. "So I look that good?" She purred in his ear.**

**Chuck silenced her with a bone melting kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth, to caress. She kissed him back hungrily, her own tongue going into his mouth. When they were both gasping for air, they broke away.**

"**Does that answer your question, Blair?"**

"**Huh? What?" She was still dazed from their kiss.**

**Chuck smirked. "I guess I'm just that good, right?"**

**Blair laughed at him. "You know you are."**

**He turned serious a minute later. "I actually had a secret agenda for coming here, Blair. We've got to talk about something."**

**She quirked her eyebrow in surprise. "Okay. Sure. What's on your mind?"**

**Chuck let out a deep sigh. "I'm just going to say it. My father wants you to come to dinner tomorrow night. With Eleanor."**

"**Let me get this straight. He wants the four of us to go to dinner with him?" Blair asked unbelievably.**

**He nodded. "Yeah. He knows that we're dating and I guess Bart wants to meet you. Plus, he does want Eleanor to come too."**

**Blair rubbed her head, which was pounding now. "This is going to be a nightmare, Chuck. I mean one of our parents is bad enough, but to have dinner with both of them? How are we ever going to get through this?"**

**Chuck rubbed the nape of her neck, trying to relieve some of the tension there. "It will be okay, Blair."**

**She looked at him dubiously. "Okay, it won't. But we'll get through it, as long as we're together."**

**Blair nodded slowly. "Alright. But with my mother and your father, I don't know what is going to happen."**

"**Just be ready for a brigade of questions coming from Bart. That's just how he is."**

**She blanched at hearing this. "What if he doesn't like me, Chuck?"**

**Chuck saw the fear in her eyes, and felt the same way. He went over to her and wrapped Blair in his arms. "How could he not like you? You're perfect. We'll just have to be on our best behavior and try to impress them."**

**Blair felt comfort in his arms, and slowly felt herself starting to relax. "Thank you for saying that. I'll be ready tomorrow night."**

**Their lips met in a kiss. **

**XOXO**

**It was the next day, and Blair was nervously pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She didn't know what she was expected to wear, so Blair decided to call Serena.**

**After Serena had picked up, Blair immediately got to talking about her little problem. **

"**S, what did you think I should wear to meet Chuck's dad for dinner?"**

"**Wow, Blair that's a big step. Congratulations on getting there. Are you going to be able to survive both Bart and Eleanor?" Serena asked.**

"**I hope so, Serena. I am a little nervous about it, too be honest with you."**

"**No, B. Everything will be great, don't be nervous. Bart's going to love you." Serena told her reassuringly.**

"**Thanks, S. That means a lot to me. So do you have any idea of what I should wear?"**

**Serena thought for a moment. "Well, you certainly don't want to dress too sexy, that's a no no. But on the other hand, you don't want to go as miss prim and proper. So I would say a mix of a little sexy with most of it being classy."**

"**Okay, Serena. I think I've got just the thing to wear. Thanks for your help." **

**Blair made to hung up the phone, but Serena interrupted her. "Good luck, B. Let me know how it all turns out."**

"**I will." Blair disconnected the phone, and got ready for dinner with the parents.**

**XOXO**

**Blair arrived at the Bass household a few hours later. She had decided on a black classic dress. A little Audrey Hepburn and a little sexy. **

**She walked into the foyer, and immediately saw that her mother was already there, as well as Bart and Chuck.**

**Chuck's eyes traveled up and down her body and she knew he was pleased with what he saw. **

**Blair walked over to her mother and they shared a hug. Bart came over to her next, and kissed her on the hand.**

"**I'm glad that I can finally meet you in person, Miss Waldorf. You look absolutely stunning tonight." Blair blushed at Bart' words.**

**Chuck came over to her last. He leaned down to peck her lips and whispered in her ear, "Amazing. You look fucking perfect. I'm going to violate that level of perfectness later." He growled, so only she could hear.**

**She looked at him, and saw the sparkle in Chuck's eyes. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to the dining room table, to have dinner.**

**Once there dinner had been served, Roast lamb with vegetables, they all chatted amicably. **

**Her mother was the first to mention their coupling. "Bart, I never thought that I would see the day where our two children would be a couple." Eleanor didn't seem too pleased.**

**Bart looked over at Blair and Chuck, with his usual stoic face on. "I agree, Eleanor. In fact, I didn't think I'd ever see Chuck date anybody."**

**Blair felt Chuck get tense next to her. So she rubbed his back in soothing circles.**

**The next few minutes passed quickly, as they get off the subject of their relationship. They talked about anything else, the weather, school.**

**It didn't last long though, because pretty soon, Bart was back on the subject. "So Miss Waldorf, how long have you been dating Chuck?"**

**She looked at Bart, and smiled. "Seven months, but we were on and off before that."**

"**Why was that?" Bart asked curiously.**

**Blair smiled at Chuck, before she turned back to Bart. "Well sometimes things don't work the first time you try them. We just had to figure some things out, but we are happier than ever now."**

**Bart didn't seem to like her answer, so he tried again. "The first time you broke up, Was that because my son is a womanizer?"**

"**Father." Chuck admonished.**

**Blair felt speechless, but quickly gathered the courage to answer him. "Actually Mr. Bass, that was not the case. However Chuck used to be, he's changed now. You know love does that to someone. I wish for your sake, that you could see the Chuck I see. You should know that you have a fantastic son. Why don't you see that?" Blair said stiffly.**

**Bart stared at her like she was from another planet, but didn't answer her. Blair looked at Chuck, and he looked just as shocked as Bart did. **

"**Excuse me, will you for a few minutes. I must use the restroom." Blair told everyone.**

**After she had gone, the table was completely quiet. No one knew what to say, so they continued eating in silence. Soon after, Chuck felt a buzzing in his pocket. He took out his cell phone, and saw a text that was from Blair.**

_You're room now, Bass._

_I need to see you._

_B._

**Chuck quickly stood up and made his excuses to Bart and Eleanor. He pushed up the door to his bedroom, and Blair was sitting on his bed.**

"**Thank you, Blair."**

"**For what? What I told Bart was the truth and I thought he should know it."**

**She walked over to where Chuck was standing. "I'm in the mood for a quickie, baby."**

"**Now? When our parents are downstairs?" Chuck asked, surprised at what Blair was suggesting but getting aroused anyways.**

**She ran her hand down his chest, and cupped his erection. "Do you have something better to do?"**

**His eyes drifted shut, as she continued stroking him through his pants. Blair unzipped his pants, and took out his cock. "I need this in me now." She whispered.**

**All of a sudden, everything turned hotter. Clothes hit the floor, and Chuck lunged for her mouth. He threw her down on his bed, pulled her panties aside and thrusted into her with force.**

**They kissed as, Chuck slowly pumped into Blair's receiving body. They were both too gone to take it slow, so their coupling was fast and furious.**

"**Chuck." Blair panted, as the force of his thrusts was getting her closer and closer.**

"**You almost there?" Chuck grunted, as he continued slammed into her body.**

"**Yeah, a couple of more thrusts. Keep fucking me, baby." She whispered.**

**He reach down between her legs, and circled her clit, and that's when Blair came apart, yelling his name.**

**Once he heard her yelling his name, Chuck came apart. He yelled out, and released his seed into Blair's waiting body.**

**They lay on the bed after, trying to catch their breaths. They looked at each other, but said no words. There were not necessary at a time like this.**

**After a while, they decided to get dressed again, because they knew Bart and Eleanor would come looking for them.**

"**Are you ready to go back down and finish dinner with the parents from hell?" Chuck asked seriously.**

**Blair gripped his hand tightly within her own. "As long as you're with me, I'm ready for anything." **

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry, I know the sex scene between them was very short. But I had to be realistic, because Blair and Chuck knew that their parents were downstairs and they had to be quick. So they had hot and furious sex. *LOL* I hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to leave me a review.**

**~Sam~**


	11. Chapter 11

The Things We Do For Love Chapter 11

Blair went inside the Van Der Woodsen home looking for Serena. She found Serena on her bed, looking moodily out the window.

"Hey, S. I've been looking for you. What's the matter?" Blair asked, noticing that Serena didn't look like her usual perky self.

Serena turned at Blair's voice, and smiled at her best friend. "Nothing, Blair. I've just been a little bored; I haven't had a chance to see you lately."

Blair looked guilty down at her feet; Serena hadn't seen her much lately because she was too busy with Chuck. "I'm sorry, Serena. I know we haven't been much spending time together lately, like we used to. But I'm here to fix that. I want you to come with me today."

Serena got excited at Blair's words. "Okay. Where are we going to go?"

"I figured we could go to the beach. I mean, Chuck and I are going to the beach, and we want you to come with us. So we all can hang out." Blair said slowly, anxiously awaiting Serena's reaction.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Chuck's going? I thought we were just going to have a girl's day out."

Blair looked down at her shoes guilty. "I'm sorry, Serena. But I already agreed to go with Chuck and I want you to come with us. You guys really need to spend some more time together anyways. Both of you are the most important people in my life, and I want to spend the day with both of you. So will you come?"

Serena giggled. "Okay, there's no need to lay the guilt trip on me. I will go with you, but if you're bringing Chuck then I'm going to take Dan."

Blair went over to sit on the bed with Serena. "I thought you and Dan broke up. Are you back together again?"

Serena sighed. "We got back together last week. The reason I broke up with Dan is because I thought I wanted a relationship like the one you have with Chuck. But then I got to thinking and I realized that all relationships are different. No two are alike. Plus, I really do love Dan very much."

Blair grabbed her hand and patted it. "That's all that matters, S. As long as you're happy, than I'm happy for you. Even if it means having to spend a say with Brooklyn."

Serena threw her a dark look, and Blair laughed. "Okay, never mind I said that. Let's go get ready."

XOXO

Serena had called Dan, and told him to meet them at the beach. So when they arrived, they saw that Dan and Chuck were already there, waiting for them. Blair flounced over to Chuck, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but he deepened the kiss. She finally tore her mouth away from his and was panting.

Serena and Dan came over to them, and Blair punched Chuck on the shoulder. She had told him to say something nice to the both of them.

Chuck cleared his throat. "I'm glad that you could join us, sis." He smirked at Serena, knowing how much she hated it when he called her sis. He turned to Dan. "You too, Humphrey."

"Well thanks for inviting me." Dan said lamely.

There was an awkward pause. "Should we all go jump in the water?" Blair suggested.

They all agreed, and made to take off their clothes. Blair took off her cover up, and Chuck saw that she was wearing a bikini with cherries all over it. His mouth started to water, at the look of her.

"Waldorf, I just noticed the cherry bikini. Did you do that for me? Since I was the one to actually first pop your cherry?" Chuck asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Serena gasped at his statement, and Blair glared at him. "Chuck." She admonished, although on the inside Blair was actually laughing at what he had just said. It was such a Chuck Bass remark.

They spent most of the day splashing around in the water. All of them were having a good time, even Chuck. He had spent most of the day with Dan, since Blair was constantly talking with Serena. Chuck had decided that maybe Humphrey wasn't so bad after all. But now he wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend.

He wandered over to the beach blanket where Blair and Serena were laying.

He spoke to Serena. "Do you mind if I steal my girl for a little while, Serena?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, Chuck. Sorry if I've been keeping her all to myself, today."

Blair stood up and brushed the sand off of her legs. Chuck grabbed her hand and they started strolling to the boardwalk.

"Why is it that I haven't seen much of you today, Blair?"

Blair looked at him, and noticed the teasing glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. It's just that I haven't been spending much time with S later because I'm too busy with you. Not that I mind of course."

"You better not mind." Chuck growled in her ear.

They smiled at each other, and continued strolling hand in hand.

"Blair??? Is that you?"

Blair heard the familiar voice, and groaned. What the hell was he doing here?

"Marcus. What are you doing here?" Blair asked rudely.

Chuck felt fear grip at his stomach, It was Marcus. This was the guy that Blair had chosen over him, time and time again. What the fuck was he doing here?

Marcus noticed that they were holding hands. "So Blair, you two are a couple now?"

Blair gripped Chuck's hand tighter. "Yes, we're together. We've been dating for over a year now."

Chuck stayed silent, but he felt the need to punch Marcus in the face. Marcus totally ignored Chuck all together.

Marcus moved closer to Blair. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Blair sighed, and turned to Chuck. "I'll be right back. Okay?" Chuck nodded mutely, and Blair gave him a big kiss right on his mouth.

XOXO

"What the hell do you want, Marcus?"

He looked down at his feet. "Nothing really, Blair, I just am in town with my father and stepmother."

She laughed bitterly. "Your stepmother? Of course. You still have that shady little incestuous affair going on?"

"You just don't understand, Blair. It's different with Catherine. She understands me, but I miss you too."

"Marcus, you can have Catherine all you want. I don't care about it, and don't say you miss me. If you missed me, why would you still be having sex with your stepmother?" Blair waved her hand when she saw that he was about to answer her. "Never mind. Now that you're here, I just want to say how disgusted I am by you and what you did to me. I could never live that down, if anybody found out."

Marcus reached for her hand, but Blair moved it out of the way. "I'm sorry for everything, Blair." He looked over at Chuck who was watching them with stormy eyes. "Are you happy with him?"

Blair smiled at this. "I'm happier than I have ever been. Chuck is what I've always wanted. I don't mean to be rude Marcus, but while we were going out, it was only a ploy to make Chuck jealous. I never wanted you."

He shook his head. "I see that you can still be a bitch, Blair. You never had any feelings for me?"

She pursued her lips. "No. It was always about Chuck. I'm happy now, so I would like it if you would just leave me alone. I going to go back to my boyfriend now, but I just want to say that I wish you peace, Marcus. Which I'm sure you will never find.

Blair walked away from him and went back to Chuck.

XOXO

Chuck felt nervous as he saw that Blair was walking back towards him. She grabbed his hand when she reached him, and they walked in companiable silence for a few minutes.

When he could stand it now longer, Chuck asked her the question that had been on his mind for a while now. "What was that all about?"

She looked sad. "He was just being an idiot and saying that he missed me."

Chuck's eyes darkened with anger. "He was?"

Blair noticed the jealous tone in his voice, and smirked. "It was nothing, Chuck. I never told you why I broke up with him, did I?"

"No you never did, Blair. You said that you didn't want to talk about it."

Blair sighed. "It's just so embarrassing. But I want to tell you about it."

Chuck waited for her to continue. "The reason I broke up with Marcus is because I found out that he was sleeping with Catherine."

She glanced at him, and saw his shocked expression. "That's right. He was sleeping with his own stepmother. How pathetic is that?"

He rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Blair."

She smiled up at him. "It doesn't matter anymore, Chuck. I never wanted Marcus anyway, you know that. I was just trying to distract myself from you, but it didn't work anyway."

Chuck pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck. That's all that matters, anyways.

They walked back towards the beach to find Dan and Serena.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: A little different kind of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I know there wasn't any sex in this chapter, but I just felt like there had to be a chapter where they were just a couple without any of the sex. I have two chapters left planned for this story, and the next one will be back with some steamy scenes. Please be kind and leave me a review. Until next time.**

**-Sam-**


	12. Chapter 12

The Things We Do For Love Chapter 12

Blair walked into the Chanel store and saw that Serena was there waiting patiently for her. Blair went over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really glad we decided to get together, Serena. I really have missed spending time with you."

Serena hugged Blair back. "I've missed you too, B."

They walked through the stores, pursing the racks of clothes. Blair turned to Serena. "This is just a girl's day today, S. No talking about guys or anything. This is about you and me today."

Serena smiled. "I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that. I'm actually kind of tired of talking about the men in our life."

They laughed, while they picked out some clothes to try on. Serena found a gorgeous white organza Chanel dress, while Blair found a backless Chanel cocktail dress.

Serena tried her dress on first and when she came out of the fitting room, Blair gasped. "Wow! You look so beautiful in that, Serena. Actually you look good in all of your clothes."

Serena laughed. "So you like it?"

"Like it? It's breathtaking."

"I think I'll take it then, B. I liked your reaction to it."

Blair tried her dress on next. It was a cute little black number with jeweled embellishments on it. She came out of the fitting room to get Serena's opinion.

Serena didn't say anything. That's what Blair had thought anyways. "I know. I don't like on me either. It's just not me."

Serena pulled at her lip. "I'm not saying anything bad, Blair. It's just that something else would look better on you."

Blair nodded, while skimming her hands down the dress. "It's okay. You're a good friend to at least tell me that it's not my best look."

"Are you sure you're Blair Waldorf?" Serena asked in disbelief. "If I had told you I didn't like a dress on you a couple of months ago, you would have bit off my head."

Blair looked at her steadily. "I guess I've changed a little bit lately. I'm glad you told me your opinion. That means a lot to me now, Serena."

They finally understood each other completely. Both of them had grown up, and they were better friends for it. They took another look around the store, and both of them picked out a new Chanel purse. They spent the rest of the day shopping. They went to Fendi, Louis Vuitton, Missoni, Ellie Saab, and Marchesa.

By the end of the afternoon, their arms were loaded with bags. They took all their packages to the car, and then went to go out for dinner.

Once they had ordered their food, they got down to chatting.

"How's everything going with Lily?" Blair asked, as she munched on a breadstick.

Serena pushed her hair back and sighed. "I don't know. She's back with Rufus, and it's just so weird. He's Dan's father and she's my mom. And it just doesn't feel right at all to me. But she loves Rufus and she's happy. How can I argue with that?"

Blair shook her head. "I guess you can't. All that matters is that Lily is happy. But I can't even how imagine how awkward that must be. I would never want to go through that."

"I know, B. Tell me about it. But what you go through only makes you stronger. Right?"

"Absolutely, Serena."

Their dinners came, and they spent the rest of it talking about happier things. Stuff like clothes, gossip, and friends.

The night came to a close, and Serena and Blair said goodbye to each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow, S. Good luck with everything."

"Okay, B. Thank you. You know I couldn't have asked for a better best friend." Serena said as she left, and Blair felt warm and contented at her compliment.

XOXO

Blair ran through the school library the next day, she had an assignment due in the next couple of days and she had yet started to work on it. She was using her lunch hour to work on her history project, so thankfully the library wasn't crowded.

She went looking through the rows of books to find a book that would be helpful on civics and the economy. As she was looking, Blair couldn't help thinking about how boring this was and would rather be doing anything else.

She found a book that could be interesting to the project and as she flipped through it, she heard a voice that she knew.

"Waldorf. Fancy seeing you here, as I never actually would have thought that either of us would be seen in a library." Chuck's voice rang out.

Blair looked at him, and felt the same thing she always did. They had been going out for a year and a half now, and every time she saw him she still felt her hear flip. He moved close to her.

Blair also moved closer to him. "What are you doing here, Bass?" She asked, with a smile.

"Looking for you of course, Blair."

"Well you've found me. So now what?"

Chuck flashed his famous smirk. The smirk that had caused her to fall in love with him. "That's a dangerous question. Are you sure you want to know the answer to it?"

She ran her hand up his face, and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Yes." She breathed.

He ran his hand down her body, and stopped when he touched the curve of her waist. "I want you. I have to have you know, Blair." He said hotly in her ear.

Blair moved away from him, and moved to the end of one of the shelves. "Now? I mean, we could get caught."

Chuck grabbed her and drew her against his body. "That's what makes it so exciting, Blair. The thrill of getting caught is such a turn on. You know you want too, anyways."

She said nothing, but drew his face down towards hers for a hot, passion filled kiss. Blair was the aggressor this time. His lips parted and she swept her tongue inside of his mouth. Their tongues danced together, and the both felt the burst of fireworks in their stomach.

Chuck broke the kiss and looked at her with eyes, burning with lust. He kissed his way down her neck and Blair gasped. He hit the spot she loved, he swirled his tongue at the curve of her neck. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, and placed her hand on his chest, feeling the crisp hair underneath her hands.

He groaned, when he felt her toying with his nipple. His hand traveled down her body once again, until his palm was covering her generous breast. He massaged the globe, and bent down and took her nipple in his mouth, while she was still wearing her school uniform. He sucked at her nipple and pulled at it.

Blair's back arched. His mouth came off of her breast, and Blair saw the wet spot he had left on her blouse. She wanted to touch him too, but now was not the time for foreplay. They had to be quick, since there was a chance of being caught.

Chuck picked her up and placed her bottom on one of the shelves. He flipped Blair's skirt up, and moved her panties aside. He then made to work on his pants and boxers, but he was so aroused that his fingers were fumbling with the zipper. She patted his hands away impatiently, and worked his zipped down. She pushed his pants down to his knees, and sank her hand into his boxers grasping his firm length.

He closed his eyes. The feeling to groan was threatening to overcome him, but he come make any noise, since they were in a public library. She stroked his cock a few times, but Chuck could take any more. He grabbed his penis, moved to her entrance and sank in to her warmth.

He could feel the wetness seeping out of Blair, and that just turned him on even more. He started slowly thrusting while burying his head in the crook of her neck. Blair locked her legs behind him, as the pace picked up. Chuck's hand wandered down to her center, and he pleasured her as he continued to thrust in and out of her treasure.

Blair was starting to pant, and Chuck started thrusting even faster and harder. The book shelve was starting to rattle a little, so he decided to slow down. He took his penis out of her entrance, and Blair whined at the loss of contact.

He slammed back into her, and Blair instantly had a powerful orgasm. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. It seemed to go on forever. She slid her hand down his stomach, until she stroked his length that was still pounding in and out of her. Chuck groaned quietly with desperation.

A couple of more thrusts into her tight channel, and he exploded. "Shit." He said savagely as he came.

She gripped his head, and Chuck looked at her. Blair was looking at him with such admiration and love. She leaned down and captured his lips in a pleasant, sweaty kiss.

"That was amazing. You are amazing Chuck Bass." Blair said, meaning every word.

"So are you."

She hopped down from the shelf, and Chuck had to catch her because she almost fell. Her legs felt like jelly. They rearranged their clothes, and just as Blair smoothed her skirt down, someone walked into the aisle they were in. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the back entrance.

He grinned. "That was a pretty close call. Huh?"

Blair couldn't help but grin back. "Yeah it was. It sure as hell was exciting though, I wouldn't have traded it for anything."

They clasped hands and laughed. They walked back to Blair's house, and she was unbelievably happy. Who would have thought a year or two ago, that she would have just fucked Chuck Bass in the school library? Certainly not her. But that was what was so great about life, it was so unpredictable. She decided then and there, that they made a perfect team.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I think this would qualify as a pretty steamy chapter. I'm very pleased with it at the moment, but you have to let me know what you think of it. Review, Review, and Review. The next chapter will be the last in this story, so if you have anything you want to see happen in the finally chapter don't hesitate to mention it to me. Thank you for sticking by this story, and later in the week I'm going to have another story coming out. Thanks again.**

**-Sam-**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Things We Do For Love Chapter 13**

**One year later**

**Blair was now attending Yale University. She had just narrowly got in, beating out that bitch Nelly Yuki for admission. Poor little straight a perfect Nelly had thought she would be victorious in beating out Blair for the top spot. Little did she know that nobody ever beat a Waldorf.**

**Chuck on the other hand was now running Bass Industries. He was the youngest CEO there ever was. Bart had decided that he was worthy of the honor and he only had a small say in what the company did now. Chuck made all the decisions and he loved doing that. **

**Blair and Chuck didn't get to see that much of each other anymore. She was busy studying while he was helming a company. But Blair was coming home this weekend for a visit and she couldn't wait. It had been way too long since she had felt Chuck's arms around her. Only a couple more days to go until she saw him, her excitement was strong.**

**XOXO**

**She didn't bother knocking on the front door. She had her own key, so she let herself in to Chuck's place. Once he had become CEO of Bass Industries, Chuck had bought a huge penthouse in the city. Blair loved coming here it felt more like home than her mother's ever had.**

**She wandered around looking for him. She finally found him in his bedroom, fast asleep. He looked absolute gorgeous. A lock of his hair was falling over his eye, and Blair couldn't resist. She pushed it back towards his face, and kissed his forehead. Chuck's eyelids fluttered opened.**

"**Blair?" He said his voice raspy from sleep. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had just being having a dream about her and now here she was.**

**Blair smiled. "Hey, sleepyhead. It's about time you woke up to see your favorite girl."**

**Even though that spent a lot of time apart, it didn't affect them. They didn't feel strained when they saw each other, not like another couple would who had spent some time apart. The passion was still there between them, even after going out for three years. It never dimmed.**

**Chuck sat up in bed, his body naked except for the sheet covering him. "How's Yale?"**

**She shrugged her shoulders while she crawled on the bed next to him. "It's okay. I thought I would be happier there, but I guess it's just because I miss you so much when I don't see you. How's everything going with Bass Industries?"**

**He moaned and shook his head tiredly. "It's busy, Blair. I've been working late every night for the past month. Luckily Estelle's been helping me."**

**Blair's eyes narrowed. "Who's Estelle?"**

**Chuck grinned cockily at her. "My secretary. She's been helping me with all of the business."**

**Blair reached out and touched his chest, tracing a pattern on it with her fingers. "Is she attractive?"**

**He groaned, Blair's touch always awoke such lust in him. "She's about sixty five, Blair. Are you jealous, baby?"**

**She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "You know I'm always jealous where you're concerned, Chuck."**

"**You have nothing to worry about. You know you're the only woman for me. Haven't I already proven that?" He really had proven it, she thought to herself. Chuck used to a notorious womanizer, but ever since they had started dating that had stopped. He really was a one woman man now. He didn't pay attention to anybody but her. Blair was secretly pleased at this because who would have thought that she would be the one to tame Chuck Bass?**

**She hadn't seen Chuck in over a month and was very horny. The time for talking was over. She rubbed her body across his and purred in his ear, "Did you miss me?"**

**He grabbed her hips and moved her pelvis up and down over his erection. "What do you think, Blair?" Chuck panted hotly into her ear.**

**She looked down at the tent in the sheet. "I would hazard a guess that you missed me very much."**

**His eyes rolled back in his head, as she started to stroke his erection though the thin sheet covering him. "You would be right then, Blair." He managed to choke out; the pleasure coursing through his body was threatening to overwhelm him.**

**Chuck pulled her to him and their mouths met in a fiery kiss. He teased Blair's bottom lip with his tongue, and she parted her lips. His tongue claimed hers in a kiss that made her knees go weak.**

**He stripped Blair of all of her clothes and laid her on the bed. Blair's body ached. She longed to feel him inside of her. She wanted to lose control and take Chuck with her. He kissed her breast and Blair lost all of her coherent thoughts. Her mind went blank as Chuck circled her nipple, and then sucked on it. He caressed her other breast, and Blair threaded her fingers through his hair.**

**He kissed his way further down her body, and kneeled down between her legs. Chuck placed feather light kisses on the top of her thighs moving closer towards the heat coming from her center. He slid a hand into the wetness of her desire. His fingers found the one spot that she liked best and he circled it with his thumb. **

**Blair's back arched off the bed and she moaned. "Chuck. Oh my god. Don't ever stop."**

**She heard him chuckle, before he got back to work. Chuck squeezed his thumb and index finger around the sensitive flesh, moving up and down in a quick motion that took her breath away. Her body tensed as pleasure poured through her. He kept on touching her until her release became inevitable. Just as she was about to peak, Chuck took his fingers out of her and moved away.**

**He kissed her. At the same moment he claimed her mouth, he pushed deep into her, replacing his fingers with something far larger and more impressive. Blair groaned, and then wrapped her legs around Chuck's hips to hold him in place. **

**Even as their tongues mated, he moved in and out of her. She felt his thickness rubbing her, pushing her already aroused body past the point of no return. Blair clung to him, wanting, needing, straining, until at last she lost herself into the wildness of her climax. Muscles contracted, released, and then contracted again. She gasped as it went on and on. Chuck continued to fill her, getting harder and thicker until at last, when she nearly finished, he shuddered and pushed into her one final time.**

**They both lay on the bed panting, trying to catch their breath. Blair turned to him. "Not bad, Bass."**

**Chuck moved on top of her and bit her lip while he pleasured her mouth. "You better be kidding, Waldorf."**

"**I am."**

**XOXO **

**A few days later**

**Chuck was walking through his penthouse looking for Blair, he had a big surprise for her. He found her in an armchair watching Roman Holiday. He hid the box behind his back. This was the moment he had been waiting for.**

**He walked quietly over to where she was sitting. "Can you pause the movie, Blair? I've got a bit of a surprise for you."**

"**A surprise?" She asked gleefully.**

**Chuck hid a smile. "Yes. A surprise. I think you're really going to love it." He took the shoe box out from behind his box.**

**Blair took the package from him eagerly. She saw that is was a shoebox. "You brought me another pair of shoes? You know me so well, Chuck."**

"**Just shut up and open it."**

**She tore the paper off and saw that it was in fact a shoebox with the word Nike written on it. Blair shook her head. "Don't tell me you bought me a pair of sneakers."**

**She hesitantly opened the box and found that there was another smaller box inside of the shoebox. A bracelet sized box.**

"**What are you planning, Bass?" Blair asked, as she opened the box only to discover another box. An even smaller sized box. You could call it a ring box.**

**She wet her lips nervously. "Chuck?"**

**He tore the box from her hand and got down on his knee. "I've wanted to do this for a while now, Blair. But I've been so nervous about it and you know that I'm never nervous."**

**He opened the box and inside was a sparkling engagement ring. The perfect Tiffany's ring. Big, beautiful, and bright. **

**Blair felt tears spring to her eyes. She ran her finger over the ring and decided that it was perfect. She had never seen anything so wonderful in her life, other than Chuck.**

**Chuck took her hand in his. "I've known this for years now, Blair. Ever since that night at Victrola and in the limo, you've bewitched me body, mind, and soul. I even tried fighting it for a few months because I was scared of the feelings you evoked in me. But I realize that I could never be without you, Blair. You're the other part of me and you make me feel more alive than I thought possible. So with that being said, will you do me the honor of becoming me wife?"**

**She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Is there any another answer but yes? Yes, I will marry you Chuck Bass. You've just made me the happiest woman in the world."**

**Chuck smiled. A huge smile, Blair had never seen him smile so brightly before. He slid the ring on her finger.**

"**Chuck, I just want to tell you how much I love you. You're the only person in the world who can make me this happy. I would have never thought in my life that I would be marrying you but now I wouldn't want it any other way. There would be no chance of happiness for me without you in it. You complete me."**

**She saw that he had tears shimmering in his own eyes. "There's an inscription on the ring. Read it."**

**Blair took the ring off and read the inscription. It read:**_ Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair._** She thought she had never heard any more perfect words than that. Because in all reality, there was no Chuck without Blair, and there was no Blair without Chuck.**

**Finished**

A/N: Another story finished. What do you think of this one? I'm going to ask you one more time to review this story. Please. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I'll have another story coming out on Thursday called Friendly Encounters. Make sure to look for it. Until the next story.

-Sam-


End file.
